The Snake in Sheep's Clothing
by ImxJustxBeingxMe
Summary: Helen Moore was a poor American forced to go to Hogwarts. With a beauty, ambition and intelligence that surpasses all she tries to step over all that get in her way to success, even if that includes her friends, family and the people she loves.
1. Intro

Hello my name is Elizabeth, this is my second fanfic but my first Harry Potter fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Miranda kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Now Helen be good and take advantage. Not many from here can say they've been to another country and especially not to just study." said the breath taking woman. She put a strand of her long raven black behind her ear.<p>

Helen sighed playing with the hem of her newly sown robe, it was her school uniform. "I know, I know." She said, clutching her bag.

"Be careful with boys." said her father, Daniel, coming out of the kitchen. Helen simply rolled her eyes.

"I know." She said, pursing her lips.

"They won't all be as good looking as me." called William, Helen's brother, from the kitchen.

"That's probably because there aren't that many male veelas." mumbled Miranda, cleaning her hands on her hand sown apron she was wearing.

"I wouldn't know what a good looking guy really is seeing as I'm not allowed to go out of the house." Helen said, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"For good reason." grumbled Daniel.

"That's not true. We let you go out to the neighborhood." said Miranda firmly.

"But that's it." said Helen, looking at her mother pointedly. Miranda sighed.

"How many times must we go over this? This town is full of wizards; they're not used to our kind. They can't handle being around us that much. But our neighborhood knows about us and understands about our situation." said Miranda.

"I'm tired of seeing them. They're all nosy and they constantly whistle at me when I'm not with Will." She said glaring. "Ugh, why do we even live in this town? Why do I have to go to some witchcraft school? Why does Will not have to go too? Can't I simply go to a veela school or something or have grandma teach me how to use my powers?" Helen asked, hands on her hips, giving her mother a pointed look.

"You have a right to learn how to use your powers of being a witch." said Daniel. "Now go or you won't make it on the train."

Helen looked away. She wanted to leave her neighborhood; she wanted to leave the dump of her home. She never thought she would get the opportunity of leaving the country, especially for such an affluent country such as England. A smile spread on her lips.

"Please be careful and try not to get mad." said Miranda. Helen looked up, her violet eyes wide.

"What?" She asked her.

"I said, try not to get mad. You have to keep your emotions in check because-"

"I know." said Helen coldly, the smile disappearing. She twirled a strand of her waist length dark raven hair. She sighed. "I guess I should start leaving now."

"I already sowed all of your robes you're going to need." said Miranda smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks." Helen mumbled.

"Go say goodbye to your sister." said Daniel going back to the kitchen. Helen's eyes immediately brightened. She nodded quickly, putting down her bag, and then swiftly went to her and Juliet's room. There a small blonde haired seven year old lay on a twin sized bed with a quilted blanket on top. Helen's eyes stared at Juliet; her pale face looked paler than it should be. However, it wasn't a rare occurrence.

Helen sat down on the bed next to her little sister. She kissed her on the cheek. The little girl's eyes fluttered open, as if having just been woken up from a long sleep.

"Hey there, Jules." Helen said softly looking at her sister's identical violet eyes. Juliet gave her a small smile.

"Are you leaving now?" Juliet asked quietly. Helen nodded stiffly.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll be back soon." She said, giving her a forced smile.

"Why couldn't you just go to Wagner like Will?" Juliet asked. Helen looked away.

"I don't know, mom says it's better if I were to go to Hogwarts but I don't know what the big difference is." Helen said, voicing her thoughts out loud, questioning her parents' random decision.

"Well when I turn 11 I'm also going to go to Hogwarts with you then." Juliet said, nodding her head. She cringed slightly making Helen get up and ask what was wrong.

"It's fine, my head just hurts when I move it." She explained. Helen looked at her sister solemnly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better, just watch." Helen said forcing a smile. She looked down at the floor and images of her sister the past two years flashed through her head. She hadn't been able to leave her bed, let alone the house in those two years and she always looked pale and complained about some part of her body hurting.

Helen clenched her jaw, they couldn't afford to go to the doctor to get her sister checked on as frequently as she got ill so most of the time no one had any idea what was wrong with her.

They said their goodbyes and then Helen left her room. Even though it was small there was hardly anything there, the two twin sized beds covered most of the floor space; other than some small trinkets and a small amount of wardrobe, all sown by her mother. Miranda was the neighborhood tailor so everyone who lived there went to her.

Helen closed the door and in the hallway a tear fell down her cheek. She inhaled slowly and then wiped away the tear, composing her face.

She walked back to their living room and put on her bag and grabbed her trunk. "I'm ready to go." She called out, getting her parents attentions who were talking amongst themselves.

Her mother rushed over and hugged her. Helen stiffened for a second but then let herself be hugged. Her father then went up to her, pushing up his glasses away from the brim of his nose. He hugged her as well and she hugged him back, he pulled away and his grey eyes stared at her violet ones.

"Now remember this above all: to thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man." He said slowly, his eyes bright just like they always are whenever he talks about history. She tried to repeat that phrase over perfectly.

"And where is that quote from?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's from one of William Shakespeare's plays." He said, grinning widely.

"What did I do now?" Will asked going over to the living room, a bored look on his face. Helen rolled her eyes at him.

"He's quoting the literary genius you were named after, not you." Helen said narrowing her eyes at her older brother who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I know how much _you_ actually appreciate history, especially muggle history." Daniel said smiling down at his daughter. Daniel was a history teacher, with a concentration in muggle history and he loved telling his family about muggle events, books, people and his favorite quotes. Of which no one truly listened to other than Helen, ever since she was younger.

"I'll make sure to think it over." She said. He handed her a piece of parchment with words scribbled in ink.

"I knew you would so I wrote it down for you to contemplate over." He said.

"I'll try my best." She replied, putting the parchment in one of her robe pockets. He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. Helen then went over to Will. He was a couple of inches taller than her and had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes just like her father. Everyone in the neighborhood always told both of them how much they looked like the exact replicas of their parents, just younger. They were all a very good looking family, stunning actually, due to their mother being a full veela but even their father was fairly good looking for being a full fleshed wizard.

"Be good." Helen told Will, giving him a pointed look. He simply cocked a brow back at her.

"I'm the older brother and you're the one starting a new school. Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" He replied coyly.

"No, you're only a year older and I'm a lot more mature and responsible than you in a landslide." She responded flashing him a smile. He rolled his eyes at her.

"If you say so." She clenched the trunk handle and grabbed her father's old owl, Athena. She gave her family a small smile before she grabbed the portkey and vanished.

* * *

><p>Comments, questions, concerns? <strong>Review<strong>, please and thank you. Promise next chapters will definitely be a lot longer seeing as this is simply an intro.


	2. Prefect Intuition

Hello there. I just wanted to make a point abut this story. Helen is _not_ a Mary Sue for those of you trying to decide whether or not to continue reading. Yes, she is incredibly beautiful and intelligent but there's more to her than that that makes this story not some cliche or her some Mary Sue. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Helen walked slowly, her long raven black hair swaying, one hand holding a large trunk the other one holding a cage with an owl in it, down the hall, looking for an empty compartment. She had almost reached the end when she found one. This would do, she thought opening the door slowly. She sat down and put her things down. Helen smoothed down her skirt and folded her hands on top of her lap. She looked outside the window as she saw people saying farewell to their families.<p>

She smiled bitterly; her parents had not been there at the train station to see her off to her first day of school at a new school, in a whole new country. She continued to stare out the window imagining what new people she would meet and how different they would be from back home.

The doors opened and she looked up to loud voices that belonged to two redheaded boys. She looked back and forth between them, they looked identical, and they even had an identical grin on their faces.

"Why hello, my name is Fred Weasley." said the one on the right.

"I'm George, Weasley as well." said the one on the left, winking his eye at her. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"My name is Helen." She said, not bothering to include her last name, which was of little importance. Fred and George sat down on the other side of the compartment, still grinning from ear to ear.

"You're not from here, are you?" asked George. She shook her head slowly, letting their accent sink in and the fact that she was now talking to two boys that she hadn't known since she was a baby.

"I'm from the United States, I'm just…well I'm a first year and my parents decided to send me to Hogwarts." She said shrugging her shoulders looking down at her shoes; she didn't know how to explain her situation.

"Oh, we're first years too." said George.

"Do you know what house you're going to be placed in?" Fred asked leaning in. Helen simply cocked her head to the side.

"I thought it was a castle?" She asked quietly, had she been lied to by her parents. It was one of the main reasons she agreed to go to Hogwarts and not to Wagner, the wizardry school in the U.S.

The boys simply laughed. "Hogwarts is a castle." said George.

"It's…magnificent as Charlie says." said Fred. "I'm sure you'll love it, everyone does."

Helen gave him a small smile. "That's good." She then furrowed her brows. "Then why did you ask about a house?"

"That's because Hogwarts is split up into…different themes." said George, scratching the back of his neck. "Fred, care to explain?"

Fred took a second, rubbing his chin's nonexistent facial hair. "Well those themes are based on a student's personality. The too nice people are put in Hufflepuff, the nerds are in Ravenclaw, the purebred snobs are in Slytherine and the bravest ones are in Gryffindor." He ended with a small smirk on his face.

"We're going to be placed in Gryffindor." said George. Helen looked up at him eyes wide, surprised by his confidence.

"How are you so sure? Do you have to take some kind of placement test beforehand to see where you're going to be placed?" She asked, more questions popping up in her head.

"It's more of intuition." stated Fred, winking at her. She blushed slightly.

"Our whole family has been in Gryffindor." Continued George.

"Even Percy." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"I still don't understand how some git like him could get in." George said shaking his head solemnly. Helen simply stared at the two, not sure what question to ask next, they were all building up in her head.

"So are the 'houses'," She said using air quotes. "Are they set on indefinitely? Are you forever going to be stuck in them or can you change later as you get older?" She asked pursing her lips.

"They're…indefinite." said George shrugging his shoulders. Helen frowned.

"Why? Don't people know that people can change through time? Not everything stays the same, especially during this time. My dad says that these years are going to be the most life altering but at the same time not to stress out that much because change in all things is sweet. " She said quoting Aristotle, her lips pursed firmly in a straight line.

Fred and George looked at each other. "I guess you're right…" said George.

Fred sighed. "The hat just…he knows when he places you."

"The hat?" She asked, her answers were simply forming more questions; each answer seemed to have at least five new questions.

Luckily for her, the boys didn't seem to mind answering her questions. "Yeah, the hat just knows all and he places people because he just…knows."

Helen held back a laugh. "He just knows?" She asked skeptically. The boys nodded in unison.

"Sometimes you just know." said George grinning.

"Or in this case, sometimes a hat just knows." Fred said flashing her a grin, she could help but giggle at those two, their good humor was contagious.

"So I'm going to put all my trust in some hat?" She said, brows raised.

"It's not just any hat," started George.

"It's probably the oldest hat you'll ever met." continued Fred.

"So treat it with respect."

"Or else." Finished Fred, narrowing his eyes at Helen who simply put a hand on her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Or else what?" She asked squinting her eyes.

"You'll get put in Hufflepuff where everyone is too disgustingly nice."

"And boring."

"Oh. The horror." She said rolling her eyes, a smile spread on her lips.

The door opened once again and all three of them looked up to see three boys with their arms crossed and glaring down on at the redheaded boys. They all looked older and happened to be wearing a green version of the school uniform, Helen noticed quickly.

"This is our compartment, out." said the one in the middle. Helen grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it quickly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. All three of the boys noticed her and focused all their attention on her. "But when I opened the door it was unoccupied which means it was available." She said her voice a bit louder and even. They simply stared at her.

"You have such a cute accent." said the one in the middle ignoring her comment. She blushed but pursed her lips.

"Thanks. However, like I said before, there was no one here so..." she said shrugging her shoulders giving them a small hopeful smile.

"Oh well, if that's the case…" said the one on the left.

"What's your name?" said the one on the right.

"Helen." She said.

"Helen, what? Who are your parents?" he continued.

She looked to the side then back at the boy, brows furrowed, licking her lips. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

The boys laughed. "You're the cutest thing." said the one in the middle. "But you obviously don't know how the world works."

"Sorry if she's not some snobby pureblood who t any chance she gets goes around saying her family line." said George, glaring at the boys. Helen's eyes widened, what had caused this reaction from him, she wondered?

"She has better things to do with her life than to worry about where someone comes from." Said Fred, eyes narrowed and voice lowered.

Helen simply looked back and forth between the two group of boys. She stood up once she saw the older boys were glaring down at them. She stood between the two groups, facing the older boys.

"My name is Helen Moore." She said eyes narrowed. "And I'm from the United States so I highly doubt you know who my parents are." She responded, voice loud and clear, though she could feel her legs becoming jello. She had never had to really stand up for herself, she always had Will to do that for her and when he wasn't there her reply simply was she was going to get Will on them. Now she was on her own, it's survival of the fittest as her father would say quoting Darwin.

The boys shrugged. "You're pureblooded though, right?" asked the one in the middle, cocking a brow at her. She raised her brows, unsure of what importance her blood type was.

"I'm B positive." She said trying to respond evenly. They simply shot her confused looks.

"Are you a full witch?" He said, rephrasing his question. Helen squinted her eyes, then her eyes widened. So it was true what Will had warned her of. Here in the U.K. they really did have a sort of obsession about being "full-blooded".

She could see Will's face now, telling her with a worried expression as soon as he got back from school one day that his teacher had told him that the people in the U.K. and other European countries were Nazis. She made him keep quite after he explained what he meant then she went and asked her dad what Nazis were.

She shivered at the thought of the boys in front of her being Nazis. "Yes of course." she replied nonchalantly. He looked at her eyes narrowed. She simply stared back at him, brows raised slightly, as if challenging him to say otherwise.

"Oh please, are you done interrogating her you bloody prick?" asked Fred, glaring at the older boy. The older boy simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Let's go get another compartment." He said, they left, but not before giving Helen a last glance over. Of which caused her to blush yet she held her head up and stared them down until they left.

Once they left she exhaled. She went back to sit down on her seat, realizing she was still standing.

"Does everybody really care about how pure-blooded a person is here?" She asked breaking the silence. The boys simply looked at her, they hesitated in responding.

"Yes, sadly. Especially those Slytherine prats." George responded, a look of distaste on his face.

"But don't worry, not everyone is like that though." Fred replied quickly, Helen glanced up at him. "Frankly, I don't care if you're part hippogriff." He said. The corners of Helen's lips twitched up.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm simply…a witch." She said slowly, the phrase being new to her tongue and lips. Back in the U.S. she would have responded confidently that she was veela…and part witch, dismissing her father's inheritance but now everything had changed.

She gave the boys a look over. They looked normal looking, they weren't breathtakingly gorgeous or even stunning like veelas were characterized to be. "Are you guys full wizards?" She asked, strangely curious to know their backgrounds suddenly. They both nodded in unison, slowly.

"Yeah. We may not be from some rich family like those buggers are but we are "pure-blooded"." responded Fred, rolling his eyes when he spat out the word pure-blooded.

"Oh." She responded, her lips parting. She had figured all full-blooded wizards were rich. She continued to ask them questions, to which they responded patiently and with good humor. She laughed the whole ride there.

Helen had learned and memorized flawlessly the Weasley's financial issues and how large the family was. She was told of each individual family member but the one, or ones, she still wanted to know more about were the twins. They entertained her with their good humor, jokes and kindness.

When the train came to halt they had to climb inside boats, of which a giant, of which Helen learned to be Hagrid, lead them to. She sat with the twins and a couple of other kids who were her age. One of them happened to be a girl named Alicia and Helen had chatted with her but the twins didn't seem that interested in talking to her and insisted on continuing to talk to Helen.

"So after much thought we have decided where the hat is going to sort you." started Fred, looking down at Helen. It wasn't until they got up from their seats at the compartment that she noticed how tall they were.

Helen glanced at him, licking her lips. "Which would be?"

"Gryffindor." He responded grinning down at her. She smiled back at him.

"What if I don't get in though?" She asked, her smile fading.

"We'll still be friends." said George. "We need to have an American friend because then we'll look cool."

Helen rolled her eyes, her smiling spreading on her lips again. "Good to know you guys are only using me."

"At least we're being honest." responded Fred, still grinning at her. Helen looked away searching for the castle, Alicia had told her that they would almost get a view of the castle and Helen was dying to see it. Ever since she was younger she had always wanted to live in a castle just like the princess from the fairytale stories her father would read to her every night until Juliet had gotten ill.

"Are you still going to be our friend even if you end up in say Ravenclaw?" Fred asked. Helen turned to look at him. "Because Ravenclaws can be full of themselves and they usually think they're better than everyone else."

"Do you really care that much about having a friendship with me?" Helen asked unconsciously looking up at him through her eyes lashes, her violet eyes shining brightly. Fred paused, his voice caught in his throat, he blinked a couple of times before he forced a laugh to which caused George to throw him a look. Not knowing why his brother was acting oddly.

"Like George said, we want to give a good first impression by having the American girl be our friend." Fred said nonchalantly. Helen narrowed her eyes and scrutinized him quickly but didn't comment.

"Well." said George poking her side. Helen suppressed the urge to rolling her eyes and closed her eyes until she opened them to be face to face with George. Instead she suppressed a smirk. This wasn't Will or those boys from the neighborhood. These were two boys her age that she hadn't known since forever wanting, no needing, her attention and approval. She was going to like being in Hogwarts and away from her overprotective brother and father.

"Yes. I promise I won't let being a Ravenclaw get to my head if I am. I also won't let myself become too disgustingly nice if I'm a Hufflepuff or a purebred snob if I'm Slytherine." She said rolling her eyes at them, as if trying to roll away any worries they had.

"Well we definitely don't need to worry about you being a Slytherine purebred snob because you're way too nice to be one." Fred said, giving Helen a small smile. She blushed lightly when she saw it. The castle; it was gorgeous and large, fit for a princess, she thought smiling unconsciously.

Once they reached the end of the boat ride a woman named McGonagall helped them line up in alphabetical order. Her, the twins, and Alicia parted ways then. They entered the castle and the whole time Helen scanned the castle trying to memorize every detail.

Then Helen heard it. The hat was singing. The all-knowing hat that just knew. Helen was in the middle of the line and she waited for her name to be called, for whatever that hat said she knew would affect her.

She licked her lips and put her hands in her pockets as she waited. She felt something and then her eyes widened in realization. She pulled out the piece of parchment that read: "above all: to thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man."

It wasn't until there were only two more people in front of her that she realized what it meant. After years of having her father telling her complicated quotes in old English and Greek translations to analyze and memorize could she understand the basic meaning of it. That one should be true to themselves and not pretend to be someone they weren't.

"Moore, Helen." Called out McGonagall. Helen felt her breathing stop but then quickly exhaled. She then walked up to the stool with her best collected face. She could feel her cheeks tinting due to the fact she had a large audience of teenagers staring at her. She heard wolf whistles and cat calls but ignored them and walked nonchalantly to the stool. She sat down and smoothed down her skirt and placed her hands folded on her lap as she felt something go on top of her head.

"You're an ambitious one, aren't you?" She heard a voice say. She nearly jumped out of her seat. Her heart had momentarily stopped and her eyes were wide. She then started to try to even her breathing, the twins hadn't told her anything about the hat being able to talk inside your head, she thought to herself.

"You're incredibly bright as well," it said slowly. A small smile spread on Helen's lips. "or is it more of cunning?" The hat asked itself in her head.

"You probably surpass most in intelligence and beauty but the question is how will you use it?" He said. Helen simply pursed her lips. What _did_ her future hold, she asked herself?

"Slytherine!" The hat announced out loud. Helen saw the table with students wearing the same uniform as her just in green stand up and clap loudly and yell. She didn't notice the looks of disappointed faces on the boys from the houses or the dirty looks she was receiving from the girls at the Slytherine table.

She simply got off the stage and walked towards the table, thinking about what being a Slytherine meant.

"Hey," said someone, grabbing the hem of Helen's shirt. Helen turned to look down at an older looking girl. The girl smiled at her. "Sit here." She said looking at the person on her left. The person on her left immediately looked at her and quickly scooted down. Helen sat down slowly, looking around at the students sitting down at her table. They were shooting looks at the next one sitting in the stool and she heard the word mudblood whispered repeatedly.

"My name's Emily." said the older girl. She had dark brown hair that was pulled in a perfect ponytail. She was fair skinned and had baby blue eyes. "I'm the Slytherine prefect." She said, a smirk on her face.

Helen's brows furrowed. Emily noticed. "Which means I'm in charge of everything that happens to my fellow Slytherine's, especially the first years." She ended, giving Helen a meaningful look.

"Oh, okay." She responded. Her attention was forced back on the stage once she heard the name Weasley, Fred being called.

The hat barely touched the top of his head when it called out Gryffindor and the table that was colored gold and red got up and called loud. Next was George and just as quickly was he placed in Gryffindor and his brother. Helen looked down.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." A voice said, commanding the children's attention. Helen stared at the man at the podium. She had seen him before; he went to her house around a year ago to talk with her parents about her schooling. Albus Dumbledore continued giving his back to school speech while Helen stared at him, examining his body language and the clarity of voice.

Once he was done speaking a large amount of food magically appeared on the table. Helen's eyes widened. She had never seen this much food.

"I don't mean to be rude but what was your name again?" Asked Emily, staring intently at Helen, watching her carefully for her response. Helen was just about to grab something when she turned to look at Emily and noticed her scrutinizing gaze.

"Helen Moore." She said firmly. She immediately went back grabbing a piece of bread and putting it on her plate.

"My name is Emily Macmillian." She said smirking. "And I'm going to be in charge of you this year." She said. Helen looked back at her, brows knitted. She gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"You're in the best hands, believe me." She said tucking in the smallest loose strand behind her perfect ponytail. The convicted look in her eyes made Helen believe her.

* * *

><p>Comments, questions, concerns? <strong>Review<strong>, please and thank you.


	3. Incompatible Perceptions

Thanks to those that have continued reading this story. Especially to DareBare13 for the awesome reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be rich, I only own Helen and my characters.

* * *

><p>"That's where potions is normally held." said Emily guiding Helen through the hallways. She was showing her around the castle but most importantly showing her where her classes were. A week had passed since she first got there and she seemed be attracting a long line of more than willing friends. Most were boys though. Helen looked at the door and nodded.<p>

"And then-why hello there Penelope Blishwick." said Emily stopping in her tracks. She flashed the older looking girl an enchanting smile.

"Hi Emily." She said return.

"Oh I just love what you did with your hair, it looks exquisite." Emily said still smiling at her, the girl blushed back grabbing a strand of hair that was permed.

"Really? I was worried what people would say…" She started.

"Oh of course it's really cute." Said Emily, her smile washing away any worries Penelope might have had. "Your bone structure makes it work."

"Thanks Emily." She said. "I have to go though." She said almost looking sad to leave Emily's company. Emily simply nodded her head and said goodbye, her smile still on her face. Once Penelope was long gone Emily and Helen continued their tour.

"Don't _ever_ get a perm." Emily said slowly as they walked through the corridors. Helen turned to

look at Emily's perfectly composed face. She furrowed her brows.

"But you just told her…" She said trailing off. Emily sighed.

"In the real world if you want to go anywhere you do not insult anyone of her high social standing." Emily said pursing her lips. "Even if she is some blood traitor Hufflepuff."

Helen's eyes widened. "A blood traitor?"

Emily continued walking. "Yes, a blood traitor." She then threw Helen a quick glance. "You don't know what that is, do you?" She asked, assessing Helen's face. Helen shook her head. Emily narrowed her eyes, ever so slightly.

"It means she's a muggle and mudblood lover. Thus why she's betraying her kind, her fellow purebloods." Emily said loud and clear. Helen squinted her eyes, trying to process this new piece of information.

"Don't you American's use the same terminology there?" Helen shook her head.

"We don't really say purebloods. We say full-bloods. And instead of mudbloods we say half-bloods." She said, looking up at Emily. Emily simply scoffed.

"American's are so technical. They obviously have not met our dark lord." Emily said, glancing over at Helen.  
>"Who?" Helen asked, brows furrowed. Emily sighed deeply.<p>

"You have a lot to learn." She responded shaking her head looking down at Helen.

"'ello there Emily." said an older looking Slytherine boy. Helen turned to look at him just when he had finished looking both girls up and down, eyes lingering on Helen.

Emily flashed him her smile. "'ello Flint." She said enthusiastically. She looked back at Helen and then at Flint. "Marcus Flint, met Helen Moore, she's a first year."

Marcus' eyes roamed onto Helen's face. "Of course, I remember when you walked up that stage last week and got sorted on to the best house there is. How could anyone forget such a pretty face?" Helen's eyes widened and she blushed. It was all so different from getting complimented from the neighbor boys to getting complimented on by boys she's never met before.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Now Marcus, remember she's a first year." Emily said looking at him pointedly with her smile still on her face. He simply laughed, not tearing his gaze from Helen.

"Who can blame me if that's she's so darn pretty." He said, Helen resisted a deeper flush rising on her cheeks. He then looked at Emily eyes slightly narrowed. "And since when are you babysitting first years?"

Emily rolled her eyes at this. "Since I became prefect." she said gesturing at her badge.

"Oh yes, I forgot they choose you for this year." He said.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well it was a pleasure talking to you but we must continue our tour."

"Well if you want I can help you." Marcus said looking down at Helen.

"No thank you, we're fine." Emily said, smiling yet with a firm look in her eyes. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Well alright. Bye Macmillian, bye Moore." He said looking Helen up and down before leaving, to which she tried her best not to squirm under his gaze.

Emily quickly continued their tour. "That was Marcus Flint, he's not exactly the best looking, let alone the brightest but he sure as hell is our best chaser on the team and he comes from a good family."

"What team?"

"Why quidditch of course." She said looking at Helen eyes wide. "I'm not a big fan but I sure as hell do love watching the players." She said giving Helen wink.

"Oh." Was all she replied looking away.

"Wait here, I see Professor Snape, I'll be right back." Emily said walking up to the tall and greasy haired man.

Helen sighed looking outside at the courtyard looking for somewhere to sit. She saw the large fountain in the middle and walked up to it.

"Hey, Moore." Said a familiar voice right as she was about to sit down. Helen quickly looked up at the direction of the voice and grinned widely.

"You don't know how much of a relief it is to see someone I know for once." Helen said still grinning at the redheaded boy.

"Well it's good to see you too Moore." Fred said.

"Don't call me by my last name." She said sitting down on the fountain. "It makes me feel like I'm super old or something."

Fred furrowed his brows. "Don't you call most people by their last names over there?"

Helen shook her head. "Only old people and professionals. Everyone pretty much gets called by their first name."

"That's strange." Fred said slowly. Helen looked around.

"And where is that brother of yours?"

"Oh, Fred?" He said grinning.

"You're Fred." She said firmly.

He simply shook his finger at her. "How can you be so sure, we're identical twins after all?" He replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Helen squinted, staring him right in the eyes.

"Because even though both of you have hazel eyes you're eyes are greener than George's." She said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Plus, the way you smile is different."

"Maybe it's simply the color of my uniform that brings out the green more?" He suggested. She shook her head laughing at him.

"Shut up, you're Fred. Where's George?" He grinned at her.

"Oh Helen, how in the world did you notice the smallest difference in us after only knowing us for one day? Mum can't even tell the difference and she gave birth to us."

She simply shrugged. "I'm very observant."

"Helen, I thought I told you to stay- why hello there." said Emily stopping in her tracks as she looked Fred up and down. He simply shifted his gaze to Emily, raising a brow at her. "You must be a Weasley. You and your brother's aren't that hard to spot a mile away." She said smirking as she gestured to his hair.

"Yes, I'm Fred." He said, eyes slightly narrowed.

"It's a pleasure, my name is-"

"Macmillian." said a voice coldly. The corners of Emily's lips twitched slightly up. Helen turned to look at the voice and saw George and another young man, he looked much older than the twins but also had red hair and he had his blue eyes narrowed looking at Emily. His eyes flickered on to Helen and then returned to Emily.

"Hello, Charlie." Emily said looking up at Charlie through her lashes, her voice sounding almost whimsical.

George looked between the four, brows knitted together. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Charlie this is the girl Fred and I were talking about. Her name is Helen Moore." George said looking at Charlie while gesturing to Helen who offered Charlie a small smile.

"She's a first year." Emily said looking at Charlie, head slightly to the side.. "And a Slytherine." She said slowly, studying his reaction. His eyes flickered back to Helen and lingered.

"Yes, but she's not full of herself like most are." Fred piped in. Helen threw him a smile, blushing slightly. She tucked a strand of her waist length dark hair behind her ear.

"Since when are you hanging out with first years Emily, you're a sixth year." Charlie said, voice lowered. She flashed him one her trademark smiles.

"Since I became a prefect. I'm simply showing her around Hogwarts as a tour guide." She responded smoothly.

He simply narrowed his eyes at her. All the while Helen's eyes flickered between the two.

"It looks more like you've taken her under your wing or something because I don't see anyone else in your little tour." He responded, his eyes not leaving Emily unwavering eyes. She simply gave him a small laugh.

"Oh Charlie, you over exaggerate sometimes. I'll admit I like Helen's company, she's a sweet and innocent girl but I see potential in her." She said smiling down at Helen. As soon as she had said potential Charlie's face got red.

"The way Narcissa Malfoy saw potential in you when you were in your fifth year?" He said, his voice had somehow gotten louder and it was as if they words coming out were laced with venom.

"Oh Charles, do calm down, you wouldn't want your younger siblings thinking you easily overreact." said Emily throwing the twins a sympathetic face. Fred and George stared back at their brother who they never had seen this angered.

Charlie looked over at his brothers and his face softened. He composed himself and then his eyes flickered between Emily and Helen. "Don't listen to a single thing she has to say, she's simply an opportunistic that only cares about herself and what she can get out of people." He said, his blue eyes staring intently at Helen's violet eyes. They immediately widened while Emily simply rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so overdramatic, everyone cares about succeeding in life, I simply do it in other ways than you do because we view the world differently." She then looked down at Helen shaking her head slowly. "Some people just have a problem accepting that others perceive the world differently."

"Let's go." Charlie said flatly, looking at the twins. They both exchanged looks and then looked over at Helen who looked utterly confused by what had just happened between Emily and Charlie.

"I guess that means we're leaving." grumbled Fred looking away. "Bye Helen, hopefully we have a class together." He said flashing her a smile. She smiled back.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said. Both the twins then walked away, slowly and dragging their feet looking back at Helen. Emily briskly continued walking and Helen followed her pace. They walked in silence for a while until Helen couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What happened back there?" She asked, starting off quietly and then increasing her volume. Emily's eyes flickered on to the younger Slytherine.

"Nothing really, it's just Charlie is a bit…resentful." She said, her face perfectly composed and her pace not stopping.

"About what?" she asked looking up at Emily. Emily sighed, the corner of her lips going down.

"It's just when I was younger I used to date him even though he's a year older than me and he was from Gryffindor. He's just a tad bitter that things ended because we perceived the world differently and I couldn't stay with him anymore because he was…bringing me down." She said hesitating at the end. Helen looked up at Emily, who didn't look as perfectly composed as before. She then shook her head and then smiled down at her.

"But that's just how the world works." She said firmly.

Helen looked down, unsure of what to think of Emily and Charlie dating, they looked like complete opposites to her, Charlie blew up so quickly when Emily said she saw potential in her. Then throughout the whole scene Emily had taken everything in with grace and class.

"Why did Charlie get mad when you said you saw potential in me?" she asked quietly. Emily looked down, her smile wavering slightly.

"Because of my close relation with Mrs. Malfoy. She took me under her wing when I was a fifth year and taught me a lot. She opened my eyes to a whole new world." She said staring at Helen, a glint in her eyes. "After that Charlie and I just weren't compatible with each other and he blames her." She said shrugging her shoulders. "It was for the best though."

Helen tried to process all the information. What had Emily been like before, she wondered?

"Well I guess that's all for this tour seeing as we're back to the dungeons." Emily said flashing Helen a smile. "I'm going to go hang out with a couple of my friends now if that's alright?"

Helen nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to go get lunch." She said.

"You know how to get there right?" Emily asked standing right in front of the Bloody Barron.

Helen smiled at her "Of course, I have been here for a week now."

"Alright then, don't wander off too much, I'd hate to see you get lost." Emily said, telling the Bloody Barron the password.

Helen then walked to the great hall. She groaned, she had never walked this much in her whole life compared to how much walking she did in the whole week. Once she got to the great hall she walked towards the Slytherine dining table, looking for a place to sit. Luckily, the whole great hall seemed pretty empty.

"Helen!" She heard her name being called. She looked towards the whole other side of the great hall, where the Gryffindor table was. She saw the twins standing up waving their hands in her direction. She smiled broadly at them and walked towards them. She could feel eyes burning on the back of her head. She suppressed the urge to turn back and walk to her designated table.

"Sorry about our brother, he's not usually a prick it's just…" George started, looking at Fred for assistance.

Helen shook her head. "It's okay, I was just a bit shocked by how he could treat Emily. She's so nice and friendly." She said. Then she remembered about what she had said about Marcus and Penelope and bit down on her bottom lip.

"That's not exactly what Charlie said about her…" said Fred, exchanging a look with George as he scooted down to the right and George scooted to the left.

"But that's beside the point. We just wanted to talk with you seeing as we haven't seen you in around...a week." ended George, staring widely at her. "How in the world have you lived without our company?"

Helen shrugged her shoulders and sat down between them. "It's been hard but I've managed." She said with a straight face. "So why have I not seen you two? I always look this way when I come eat but I haven't seen you guys since the first time we ate dinner." She asked, looking back and forth between the two, eyes narrowed.

"Well-" started Fred.

"We just happen to always be the last ones to breakfast." continued George.

"And then we're the first to lunch."

"And dinner."

"And then we come back again at the end."

Helen simply shook her head at the two. "No wonder, I come early to eat breakfast and then around the middle for lunch and dinner. I simply thought you guys were avoiding me or something because I was in Slytherine and you two were in Gryffindor. Apparently, both houses don't get along with each other. At all."

"More like they hate each other's guts." said George. Helen's eyes widened.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes." George said.

"Without a doubt." Fred said. Helen sighed. She looked around at the table and noticed she was getting dirty looks from some of the Gryffindor girls. She twirled a strand of her hair.

"Am I even allowed to be here?" She whispered. "I feel like I'm going to get eaten alive or something." She said a bit louder. The boys simply laughed.

"I think it's okay, I don't mind." Fred said smiling down at her.

"And your opinion is the only one that matters?" Helen asked, brows raised with a smile.

"Why yes, yes it is." Fred answered firmly.

"Good to know for future references." She said rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I'm going to speed up time for next chapter by a bit.

Comments, questions, concerns? **Review**, please and thank you.


	4. Men Talk

By the way I forgot to mention that yes, I made up the wizardy American school Wagner.

Thank you for continuing to read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Helen and my characters.

* * *

><p>"It's always good to see someone so young interested in reading." said the librarian. Helen gave her a small smile grabbing her books she had just checked out. She practically lived here amongst the books, she not only studied here but also liked to read leisurely except for that she enjoyed reading outside at the courtyard.<p>

Once she had checked out her book she went on her way back to the dungeons. At the door she recognized the girl's face. She gave her a second look over and the realized who she was.

"Alicia?" She asked, Alicia's eyes immediately widened at hearing her name being uttered by a Slytherine. "It's Helen." Alicia simply furrowed her brows. "I don't know if you recognize me. I was in the same boat with you on the first day of school." She said quickly.

Realization washed over her face. "Oh, Helen! Yes, I remember. You got in Slytherine?" She said gesturing to her uniform. Helen quickly looked at Alicia's and noticed the gold and red colors.

"And you're in Gryffindor." Helen said with a smile.

"It's the strangest thing to have someone like you talking to me. I feel like if they ever do it's to say some kind of rude comment." She said giving Helen a wry smile.

"Same. Well it's more like I get dirty looks from Gryffindor's. It's like I don't even need to open my mouth to get people to dislike me." Helen said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, how have you been?" she said smiling at her pleasantly.

"I've been well; everyone is really nice here…well other than…" She said giving Helen an apologetic smile. "and the castle is so beautiful."

"Fit for a princess." Helen said to herself.

"Yes. Exactly." Helen looked back at Alicia.

"Well I better get going, I need to study. I have a test coming up in transfiguration soon." Helen said, shifting her books to her right side.

"If you need help I can help you. I'm not the best in the class but I know more than enough to do well." Alicia said smiling at Helen. Helen smiled back at her.

"No thank you. I understand the material perfectly but I just want to review everything in detail to make sure I have everything memorized." Helen said.

"Oh, okay then." Alicia said shifting her weight on to her left side.

"Thank you anyways. See you around." Helen said starting to walk away, she waved at her.

"Miss Moore, can I speak with you after class?" Professor McGonagall said to Helen right after the class had been given time to catch up with homework that needed to be worked on. Helen nodded eyes wide.

The whole rest of class Helen looked back at her notes from her potions class and took side notes beside them having nothing better to do. George simply poked her the whole time.

Helen threw him a dirty look. "Shouldn't you be working on your homework?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I should, that doesn't mean I want to or will."

"You're terrible." She said going back to her notes.

"Well sorry if I'm not turning in my homework super early like a teacher's pet."

"I am not. I simply don't like to rush things and have to do things last minute. That only results in sloppy work and it's very unprofessional." She said giving him a look. It only made him roll his eyes at her.

"Did Emily tell you that?"

"No." She said firmly. "My father teaches and he complains about student always doing things last minute and how it's so obvious and becomes a bad habit." She said looking at him pointedly.

"You're father's a professor?" He asked scratching his head.

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"What does he teach?" He asked looking at her.

"History." Helen said slowly. "Now do your work."

"Sure." George said, however he continued poking Helen throughout the rest of class. Once McGonagall dismissed class everyone got up and started packing.

"If you want I'll wait for you outside class and then we can go met up with Fred at the courtyard." George said. Helen nodded as she was packing. As soon as George left McGonagall had approached her.

"Hello Miss Moore." McGonagall said smiling.

"Am I in trouble?" Helen asked, trying to get her worst fear out of the way. McGonagall simply laughed shaking her head.

"It's quite the opposite." She said once she had stopped laughing. "I just wanted to comment on how good you are in transfigurations. I also heard how you seem to be excelling in your other classes as well, especially potions. Professor Snape doesn't regularly talk about his students either."

"Really?" Helen asked grinning.

"Why yes, do keep up the good work. If you do I can see you're going to have a bright future." She said grinning at the young witch.

"Thank you Ms. McGonagall. Sorry, I meant Professor McGonagall." Helen said correcting herself. She had the supposedly incorrect habit of calling the professors Mr. or Mrs. as was common in the U.S.

"It's alright; I know how some things are different here as they are in the United States. Now go on, I think Mr. Weasley is waiting for you, very impatiently at the door I might add." She said smiling at her. Helen got up and put her back pack on.

"Okay, thank you again." She said grinning at her, suddenly feeling reenergized by McGonagall's words.

"Don't thank me, I did nothing. It's all you." She responded smiling down at the young witch.

Helen waved and said goodbye leaving to go with George as McGonagall sat down on her desk looking over a paper Helen had written. She was simply a first year but her train of thought was that of a fourth year. She needed help on her diction but her spelling, grammar and tone was excellent.

Albus had made an excellent decision, she thought to herself. Allowing that girl to come here and start fresh would do her good.

"Now where the bloody hell is Fred?" George asked looking the courtyard. Helen looked around as well.

"Maybe he also had to stay behind after class." She suggested continuing to look around for Fred.

Both George and Helen heard voices then, one of which they immediately recognized as Fred.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked, his face red, talking to an older looking boy who looked back at him, looking bored.

"Yes, we make no exceptions." said the Gryffindor boy holding a broomstick in his hand. "You have to be at least a second year."

Helen simply glared at the broomstick while George walked over to his brother. He smacked his brother upside the head lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to get his brother's attention.

"Where were you? Helen and I have been waiting for you since forever." George said glaring at his brother. Fred rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Sorry for my ignorant brother, he doesn't know not to bother me when us men are talking." Fred said, brushing George off.

"Men?" George said scoffing.

"Look, I have to go back to practice." The boy said. Helen walked up to the boys and tapped Fred on his shoulder.

"Come on Fred, let's just go, can't you see he's busy trying to commit suicide." Helen said, still glaring at the broom. The older boy looked her up and down.

"Like I told George, can't you see us men are talking?" Fred said narrowing his eyes at her. Helen rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'm leaving without you. Come on George." She said, turning on her heels.

"Wait." Said the older boy Fred had been talking to. "You know him?" he asked looking at Helen. She simply raised her brows, her eyes flickering over at Fred.

"Sadly." She sighed looking back at Fred.

The boy scratched the back of his neck. "Wait here." He told her. He left to go to the quidditch pitch.

"What are you doing here?" George asked Fred. Fred sighed and looked at his brother, glaring at him.

"You probably just ruined our chances at getting in the quidditch team. I was trying to convince him to let us on the team." Fred said. George's eyes widened and then he groaned.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have joined you."

"Good riddance, I hate quidditch." Helen said crossing her arms.

"And you" Fred said pointing at Helen with his index finger. She simply swatted it away. "If George ruined my chances you dug a hole and threw my hopes and dreams of being the only first year on the quidditch team in the hole. I hope you're happy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, I am. Quidditch is an evil sport."

"You're only saying that because you fell off the broom the first time you tried it." George said rolling his eyes at her.

"The only thing Helen Moore isn't good at. Riding a broomstick. Of which I am a professional at." Fred said smirking down at her.

"Sorry if my perfection doesn't apply to riding some mediocre broom." Helen said glaring at the two of them.

"You didn't even try again."

"And you never give up."

"I get it, shut up." Helen said. The three of them then saw the older boy coming towards them with two other older looking boys and Charlie.

"Great, they're coming to laugh at me now and it's all your fault." Whined Fred looking at Helen who simply pursed her lips, tired of Fred complaining.

All three of them stared. One of the boys stared in their direction and one of them glanced their way and elbowed the one that was staring. The three of them were grinning while Charlie narrowed his eyes at Fred.

"What did I tell you about needing to wait for next year to get on the team?" said Charlie looking down at his brothers. Helen looked at Charlie from the corner of her eyes.

"My name's Oliver Wood by the way." said the boy that Fred had previously been talking to looking at Helen. She looked away from the Weasley's' conversation.

"I'm Helen Moore." She said giving him a small smile. Then looking back at the Weasley's that were still talking with each other.

"So…are you dating one of the Weasley's?" Oliver asked. Helen couldn't help but laugh.

It took her a while to compose herself but when she did he was smiling at Oliver. "Not even close. They're way too childish for me." She told him.

"It's probably because they are first years. Personally, I'm third year." He said smirking down at her. Helen cocked a brow at him.

"Oh, really now?" She asked him, looking up at him through her lashes the way Emily does. She had just noticed how muscular he looked and how his eyes looked a very nice shade of chocolate brown.

"Are you a first year too?" He asked her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I still don't know my way around here actually, I don't really know that many people here seeing as I'm not from this country either." She said, hoping he'd get the hint. His ears immediately perked.

"Well if you want I can show you around. After two years I know this place pretty good." He said, a slight smirk on his face. Helen had to resist from grinning so widely. So this is what it felt to flirt with a guy, she thought.

"Let's go Helen." George said, grumbling. Helen looked up at George, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He gave her a look and then he looked at Oliver, glaring at him.

"Thanks for trying." said Fred, walking away from Charlie and looking at Oliver. "Maybe if I wasn't related to the captain of the team then I'd have a chance to get in." He said loud and clear.

"No problem." Oliver told Fred, and then he looked at Helen. "It was my pleasure." Fred looked away not seeing the look Oliver was giving Helen who was simply looking at the twins.

"Come on then." said Fred. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Next chapter will be a bit sped up; the main story is going to take place during their sixth year. This is more like background info to the story.

Comments, questions, concerns? **Review**, please and thank you.


	5. Serious Mental Diseases

Thanks to **DareBare13** for the continuing reviews and for all of you that decided to continue reading.

* * *

><p>It was now winter break and there was no snow in Helen's neighborhood. There was at the Weasley burrow, of which Fred and George mentioned during every single letter they wrote to Helen.<p>

"Ugh, why am I stuck here?" Helen asked herself out loud. She was sitting in her room alone. Her dad had stayed late at work grading papers and her mom, Will and Juliet had gone out to the stores downtown. Juliet barely had enough energy to go to the store but her mom wanted her to have some fresh air in her system.

She walked around the small amount of free space that was in her room and then went outside to the living room, walking back and forth.

"I bet Emily is at her chimney with a log fire reading a book with her hot chocolate that her elf made her. They probably have a large Christmas tree too, not this bush." She said glaring at the small tree her father had brought home the day she came back.

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait." She said skimming over her father's books on his makeshift bookcase he made himself from wood that a neighbor that built houses had given him. She grabbed the muggle Greek mythology one and went to the name index in search of a particular name. Ever since she was younger she did the same thing whenever she was bored or whenever she wanted to escape from the reality of being poor.

She then realized, this is a muggle book and as if it were hot coal on her hands she dropped it. It fell on the ground and she simply went back to her room head held up high.

If Emily knew, or if any of her Slytherine friends knew about her vast knowledge on muggle history she'd get looked down upon. She'd get looked down upon for simply being poor or half veela.

"I bet there's not a single pureblood that's poor." She said pursing her lips, she looked around her house and outside her window which gave her a view of the rest of the apartment and scrunched up her nose.

The door opened and Helen immediately composed her face as her father walked into their apartment.

He was wearing a large oversized bright neon jacket. He said he didn't care much for the color but it was so warm and it was on sale that he just needed to get it.

"Hey Helen." He said quickly closing the door. Helen looked away.

"Hi." She said quietly, as if ashamed to even be addressed by her father. "Can we go to the snow?" She asked him abruptly. He looked up at her eyes wide, he pushed up his glasses as he saw his daughter's hopeful face.

"I don't know. Let me talk to your mother about it." He said smiling down at her going into the kitchen. She followed him.

"Dad." She whined. "It's not fair, Fred and George send me letters telling me how amazing it is to have their house snowing and I've never even seen the snow."

"I don't like the fact that you're friends with those two…boys." Her father said giving her a look. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"I have friends that are girls too but it's just most girls give me dirty looks or they're really mean to me." She said, giving him a meaningful look. "Plus, Fred and George act like little kids. They don't even know what philosophers are."

Her father immediately turned pale. "What?"

"Exactly." Helen said nodding solemnly. "I'm simply trying to educate those boys."

Her father rubbed his chin. "How about I meet these friends of yours and I educate them?" He said giving her a small smile. Helen tried not to yell.

"No." She said as slowly as possible. The word almost rushed out of her mouth. Her father gave her a look. "I don't think they'd be able to appreciate your vast knowledge dad. It's one of those things where it takes time. I'll get through to them." She said nodded with a forced smile on her lips.

"Well…if you say so Helen." He said turning on the water heater. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait dad, so can I go to the snow?" She asked him. He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"I'll talk to your mother about it. A vacation costs a lot of money though. Plus, Juliet isn't getting any better. We might just need to use the money we've been saving up to get the roof fixed to take her to go to the doctor." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Then," She said slowly. "can I go over to Fred and George's house? They have snow and it'd only be for a bit and it wouldn't cost any money."

"I don't think their parents would like the idea of having someone over uninvited. They already have more than enough kids to handle; didn't you say they had seven kids?" Her father said, her cheeks tinted, growing flustered.

"Well yes but they're purebloods so they have enough money to be able to provide for them." Helen said sharply. Her father gave her a look, unsure of what his daughter meant.

"What did you just say?" He asked slowly, staring at her. She shook her head.

"Their mom doesn't work so she takes care of them. Plus, the eldest one isn't home anymore, he already graduated and then the second one is about to graduate soon so most of them are old enough to take care of themselves." She said, making sure not to mention that only one of the seven Weasley children was a girl.

"I don't know…" He said.

"Please, Will always goes out and hangs with his friends." She said looking at him pouting.

"Well Will doesn't go to a boarding school and Will's a boy and you're a girl." He said. She put her arms on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean? Everyone says I'm a lot smarter than Will and I can probably use my wand better than him. And that's saying something because I had never picked up a wand until three months ago. If I can beat him at magic with wands imagine how my wandless magic is now. I'd cream him." She said smirking.

"Helen." He said firmly. "Remember what I told you about using wandless magic on your brother."

"Well last year he was always using his wand and he'd always be showing off, it's not fair."

"At least you can use your wand here. Just imagine if you were at the Weasley's, you wouldn't be able to use either because children aren't allowed to practice their magic at home." He said giving her a look.

She pouted in return. "I just want to hang out with Fred and George. Their mom wants to meet me because she always meets all of her children's friends. They always have people over." She said, remembering that there was a point when Emily was one of those guests.

Her father hesitated for a moment before nodding his head slowly. Helen went up to her dad and hugged him. "But wait, I'm taking you and I'm meeting their parents and seeing if it really is true that their mom said it was okay." He said. "Send your friends an owl asking them when you can come over."

"They said I could come over any day and it'd be okay to just drop by unannounced. Let's go right now." She said smiling at him hopeful. He gave her a look. "An owl will take forever. I don't know why wizards don't have what muggles have like their phones and computers that have electronic parchment." She grumbled.

"Fine." He said. "Let me just shower." Helen grinned widely.

"I'm going to get ready!" Helen said running to her room. She looked through her small closet looking for something that screamed pureblood.

"What in the world do pureblooded British people wear?" She asked out loud, realizing she really had no idea. Her mother sowed her all her clothing and she doubted her mother knew what was in when it came to people in Britain and especially pureblooded people.

She sighed grabbing a green sweater dress that was past knee length and grabbing her black leggings. She grabbed some of her warm black fuzzy boots and slipped them on. She grabbed the gray beret her mother had knitted her two years ago along with the matching gloves and scarf. She then put her thick black hair in braids. Once her father was changed he knocked on her door.

"Are you ready Helen?" He asked her. Helen came out and immediately cringed when she saw her father wearing an oversized t-shirt and his neon green jacket.

"Dad, why don't you wear the shirt and sweater that grandma got you for Christmas?" She said.

Her father gave her a look, knowing that she knew why he was reluctant to wear it. "Please dad, it's the only nice clothing you have and I want to make a good impression. I don't want everyone from school thinking I'm some lowly American." She said pouting.

"What do you mean lowly?" He asked looking at her eyes.

"Please?" She said, avoiding the question. He sighed and went to go change. Helen smiled and then she heard Athena hoot. She stared at her silver owl with baby blue eyes. Helen walked over to it and she petted it while she waited for her dad.

"Let's go." said her father. Helen immediately got up. Her father grabbed her around the waist and they apparted. They appeared seconds later in front of a large house and with snow at their feet. Helen grinned widely, Emily had told her that the Weasley's had a much smaller home than her and she expected something less, magical.

The Weasley burrow was much larger than Helen's own home and even though the house was crooked and looked slightly wrecked she was still more than happy to not be home.

Daniel knocked on the front door, seconds later it opened and Percy was at the other side of the door. He had a bored expression on his face and then his curiosity sparked once he saw Daniel. Helen stopped looking around at the snow and focused her attention to Percy. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, are your parents' home?" asked Daniel examining Percy. Percy looked him up and down and then he saw Helen.

"My dad's at work but my mum is inside the kitchen." He said a bored expression on his face. "Come in." he said guiding them inside the house. Helen's neck craned left to right staring at everything inside the house. There were so many trinkets and the house was so cluttered.

"Ronald Weasley you eat your bacon right now." said a stern voice coming from the kitchen. Ron pouted and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to." He said looking away.

"Ronald, I swear you better eat your bacon or else." His mother said. The three of them walked in to see the red headed woman glaring down at her youngest son.

"Excuse me." said Daniel, immediately getting Molly's attention. She looked up and smiled at him and then looked at Helen as well.

"'Ello there. I'm Molly Weasley and you are…?"

"My name's Daniel, I'm Helen's father." He said giving her a small smile. Molly's eyes flickered on to Helen and she smiled widely.

"So you're the Moore's. The twins are constantly talking about you." She said going up to the girl and hugging her. Helen was immediately taken a back and she froze for a second before hugging the redheaded woman back lightly.

Once Molly pulled away she called out the twins names. "So what brings you two here? Did my boys do something bad?" Molly asked. Daniel shook his head.

"No, Helen said your boys kept on inviting her over so I came to see if she could stay over." He said, examining Molly's reaction. She simply smiled back at him.

"Oh of course, she can come over whenever she wants. Everyone is used to having friends over."

"I swear, it was Fred!" said George walking into the kitchen with his brother beside him.

"It's not my fault, Percy was asking for it he-"

"Helen!" George said looking at her eyes wide. Fred's eyes flickered to Helen.

"Helen!" He said grinning widely at her.

"What did you two do to Percy?" Molly asked narrowing her eyes at the twins.

"Mum, we're not discussing these things in front of guests." said George shaking his head at her.

"Just imagine what the neighbors would say."

Throughout the conversation Helen and her father looked around the house. Daniel noticed a couple of muggle trinkets and he couldn't help but smile. Helen however noticed that the bottom floor of the house looked larger than her apartment. The corners of Helen's lips turned downward once she noticed the muggle artifacts.

"Pardon, but am I allowed to stay over?" Helen asked looking up at Mrs. Weasley. She looked down at her and smiled.

"Why of course!" she said. Helen looked up at her dad who looked back down at her, eyes slightly narrowed.

"I guess that means you should probably be getting home dad, I wouldn't want mom to get home and be mad at you because we left without telling her." Helen said offering her father a sympathetic smile. He nodded curtly.

"Of course, goodbye then. It was a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking Mrs. Weasley's hand. Mrs. Weasley said goodbye and then Daniel looked down at Helen.

"Be good and don't make your faces." He said quietly at Helen, looking her firmly in the eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know."

"What did I tell you about rolling your eyes young lady?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Helen narrowed her eyes as well.

"That it's not very ladylike and rude." She grumbled. "I'll stop. Now go before mom gets home."

Her father sighed. "You're right. Bye I'll come to pick you up in a couple of hours." He said hugging his daughter quickly.

Once he left Helen turned to smile at the twins, whereas, Mrs. Weasley went on to try to get Ron to eat his food.

"So what are we going now?" She asked, hands on her hips, eyes flickering between the two.

First year had ended and the Weasley twins and Helen had left with more than just off good terms but best friends. Everyone knew it, like it or not, the Slytherine beauty and the Gryffindor pranksters had become friends close that it was common to see them in each other's common room and to see them walking off to isolated areas holding an old piece of parchment that only they knew the value of.

By the end of their second year Helen had also become good friends with Alicia Spinnett and a couple of other Slytherine girls in her year, of which the twins were indifferent about. While they had become close friends with Lee Jordan. Emily's reign over the Slytherine house had ended, along with the company her and Helen had. Along with it Helen learned Emily's philosophy that the way to gain a good reputation is to endeavor to be what you desire to appear, as her father told her Socrates once said.

Once home for the summer Helen stalked all over the house, complaining of the lack of luxuries she had seen when going to Emily's house countless times, also the Malfoy's manor which was a mansion. She had sworn to herself when she saw it, one day she'd be living like that. Emily had decided to introduce Helen to Narcissa and they had tea together brought by an elf. Helen had been surprised to see it, she had never seen an elf. This caused Emily and Narcissa to make a joke of American's and how they're constantly trying to get rid of slaves. Helen just stared at the thing eyes wide.

"Helen, mom's having one of her days." Said William barging into her room; she glared at her older brother. He was fourteen know and was starting to grow the faintest signs of facial hair. He was also four inches taller than Helen, much to her annoyance.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked him, sitting on her bed reading a book off the list she had asked Professor McGonagall for a recommended reading list. She had borrowed the book from Emily.

His grey eyes narrowed at her, looking like steel. "Look I'm going out with my friends, you need to stay here to take care of Juliet. Just make sure to look the door and not let anyone in other than dad."

Helen shook her head. "You can't just leave me here with her while you go out scott free."

"You're never here to help around, I am." He said glaring at her. Juliet shifted in her bed, Helen's eyes flickered on her, she could only see the top of her head.

"I shouldn't have to put up with this at all." She said through her teeth.

"Just do it, dad's stalling her but lately she's been worse and it takes longer for her to cool off." Will said running his hand through his hair.

Helen got up and immediately went to look inside her closet trying to find something to wear. "I'm going to the burrow if anybody asks, tell dad to pick me up when mom's calmed down." She said looking picking out a red tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"Oh no." he said closing the door behind him. "You need to stay here Juliet's too frail." He whispered. Helen rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll only be gone till she calms down, I have the key too. I'll lock the door and then when it's safe and clear I'll open the door." She said flashing her brother a smile as she put her hair in a high ponytail. William shook his head at her.

"You're not leaving, you can't do whatever you want and step on whoever you want and that includes me." He said in a lowered voice. Helen raised her brows at him and looked up at him through her lashes, her lips firmly pressed together.

He left closing the door and she heard the front door opening and closing. She changed quickly then into her outfit and went through her sock drawer looking for her room key. Key in hand she looked down at Juliet's still body still asleep then she could hear her father's voice and her mother's shrieks. She exited her room slowly locking the door and stuffing the key in her shorts pocket. She ran to the fireplace and grabbed the little amount of floo powder there was saying the Weasley burrow.

She stayed at the burrow for over five hours. Will had warned her that it's been taking longer for her mother too cool off but she wouldn't had imagined it was this bad.

"What's wrong?" George whispered to her, sitting right next to her at the dinner table. She shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just weird that my dad hasn't come yet t pick me up." She said quietly.

"Just embrace it, it's more George time." He said winking at her. She gave him a small smile and continued eating but she ate slower than usual.

Once they finished eating Arthur Weasley told the family a story, a play to be particular. Apparently muggles used to be entertained by plays. He told them one that made Helen's heart skip a beat. It was one that Helen was told since she was four. Her mother didn't like the story though because of the ending however, when the two young star crossed lovers died. Will thought the play was genius only because he liked to take credit for everything that William Shakespeare wrote.

"I did not expect it to end that way." Said Ron, eyes wide, as if petrified that one day he'd be in that situation.

"It's true what they say; love is a serious mental disease." Helen said offering him a small sympathetic smile.

"I'm never falling in love." He said gulping. Fred put his arms around his shoulders.

"Well don't worry mate, I doubt any girl would ever fall in love with you so no need to worry." He said smirking.

"Fred." said Molly sternly.

"What, I'm just trying to assure my brother on how long he'd live if the length of life depended solely on the affection of a woman." said Fred shaking his head at his mother.

"Oh my, in that case Ron could grow to be 356!" George said standing up from the couch abruptly.

Helen rolled her eyes at them.

"However in my case, I give it two more years max before girls staring flinging themselves to their death for my love." Fred said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think it works that way." Helen said flatly, eyes narrowed.

"I don't even want to think of my own death, that'll be when I'm 85 just because I'll get tired of having woman fling themselves at me."

"How the good and loved die young." George said shaking his head solemnly. Arthur had averted his eyes away from his children once he heard a noise and saw a fair skinned dirty blonde haired boy with grey eyes coming out of the fireplace. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, something not that common. The boy's eyes flickered throughout the whole room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Sorry to leave it at that but I needed it to continue on to the next chapter which is full of lots of juicy drama! Stay tuned. **Review**, please and thank you!


	6. Everyone Has A Secret

Thank you to DareBare13 for your reviews, and yes, she has changed a lot and she still will throughout the whole story, whether for the good or bad is another topic. Thanks also to those that have added this to your favorites and alerts. Most importantly thank you to all those that have decided to continue reading.

**Disclaimer**: I do no own Harry Potter. I simply own my characters.

* * *

><p>"Helen!" He shouted bringing Helen's attention to her brother.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked staring at him as if he had grown tentacles on his shoulder. "Where's dad? I've been waiting for him to come-"

"Shut it." He said voice raised cutting her off. She looked at him eyes wide, he had never talked to her like that. She then noticed that his cheeks looked slightly damp.

"What happened?" She asked, walking up to him.

"It's Jules…she…" he said looking away.

"Helen…who is he?" asked Fred slowly.

"What happened to Juliet?" Helen asked, staring at her brother, brushing off Fred's question.

"She's at the hospital." He said looking up at her. "She's not doing well."

"Take me to her." Helen said grabbing Will's hand, staring him right in the eyes. Will nodded his head.

"Wait dear, let me take you." Mrs. Weasley said going to grab her purse and a sweater. Helen looked down at the ground while Fred and George walked up to the two.

"You must be Will." George said looking at Will who simply nodded. Fred scratched the back of his head.

"Okay let's go. What hospital are they at?" Mrs. Weasley asked Will. He looked up at her, brows kitted together, a crease forming on his forehead.

"They transferred her to one called…St…Mug-something."

"St. Mungo's." Mrs. Weasley offered, Will nodded. "Alright then, one at a time inside the chimney." She told the Moore siblings. Will went in first, then Helen, then Mrs. Weasley and then much to Mr. Weasley's disapproval the twins went too.

They went to the entrance of the room Will told them they had Juliet. Miranda and Daniel were outside at the waiting room, Miranda's head on Daniel's shoulder crying while Daniel smoothed her hair that was covering her face.

Daniel saw his children and he simply nodded his head in recognition. "Miranda." Daniel said softly. "Will and Helen are here." He said. She lifted her head up slowly, Daniel moved her hair behind her ear.

Helen stared at her mother's eyes that looked blood shot, her violet eyes appearing to be something eerie. She looked down.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Weasley. I'm so sorry for what happened. I just wanted to make sure these two got safely back in your hands." Mrs. Weasley said looking at Miranda who simply stared at the wall, as if she hadn't heard her.

"Thank you." Daniel said giving her a small smile. "We appreciate it."

Helen turned to look at Will who simply sat on of the chairs. She was too scared to ask her dad what happened, worried what her mother might say because she was right there. She walked over to ask Will and sat down.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, hand on Will's shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes looking wet.

"The healers say her heart was too accelerated. Apparently she was born with a weak heart and that something triggered it…" He said, sniffling. Helen leaned forward to look at him closer.

"What triggered it?" She asked, raising her voice.

"When she woke up she heard mom." He said slowly. "She went outside to see what was happening and she saw her and got scared." He said his voice cracking at the end. "I should have stayed there to take care of her. I should have known that you only think about yourself and would have left her by herself!" Will said glaring daggers at Helen. She glared back at him but backed away.

The door to Juliet's room opened, the healer walking out. Everyone's eyes were immediately focused on the healer. He took off his mask and averted his eyes away from them.

"I'm so sorry but we weren't able to help her." He said.

"What?" Miranda asked quietly, staring at the young looking wizard. He sighed.

"I'm sorry but Juliet Moore is dead." He said. Helen felt the color drain from her face. She looked away and felt two pair of arms around her, holding her up.

Miranda burst out crying while tears fell down Daniel's cheeks. Will put his hands on his face and sobbed quietly.

Helen closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She then suddenly opened her eyes flickering back on to the healer as she assessed him. She broke free of the twins grasp and walked up the healer glaring at him.

"You're nothing but some incompetent mudblood." She hissed wiping away the tears from her cheek with the back of her hand. The Weasley's froze as they heard the thirteen year old girl utter those words. "My sister would still be alive if it weren't for you."

"I don't appreciate being called that name." The healer said calmly. Helen cocked a brow.

"You don't deny it because you are. You're kind shouldn't be left to handle life or death situations." She said coldly.

The healer continued walking away, brushing her comment away while Helen stared at the back of his head, filled with resentment.

"Helen…" Mrs. Weasley said walking towards the glaring girl. "It's alright dear. Time heals all wounds, you can't blame the healer though, I'm sure he tried his best." She said softly grabbing Helen and embracing her. Helen simply stood still in her arms, tears falling down her cheeks while she stared emptily down the hallway.

A week had passed since Juliet's death and they had set up the funeral. Her casket was in the middle of the living room and everyone in the neighborhood was there, all dressed in black. Miranda had set up chairs for everyone to sit in and she had put the few pictures of Juliet up and around the living room.

Helen wore a simple knee length black dress her mother had sown for her, black leggings and some black flats. She had her eyes narrowed with a scowl on her face as she looked around the room.

Miranda was greeting everyone the people who had just come in, a tissue in hand wiping away her tears.

"It's always awful to lose a child." said Janet, the older next door neighbor, coming inside. She was a witch but she was married to a muggle and had five kids. "I remember when we lost Joey last year, he had a terrible flu but we didn't have enough money to buy medicine and we thought he'd eventually get better like he always did." She said wiping away tears that were forming.

Helen clenched her jaw as she heard tidbits of Janet's story that everyone in the neighborhood knew perfectly well. How could they not notice something different when the baby of the neighborhood suddenly stopped crying at night?

She walked into the kitchen that was alone and sat down on one of the kitchen table seats. Putting her hands on her face she focused on breathing in and out not letting her mind drift on to anything else.

"'Ello Helen." said George giving Helen the smallest smile of recognition. She automatically looked up, the color on her cheeks drained and then turned pink.

"George." She said surprised, she also saw Fred right next to him. Both boys were dressed in black. "I didn't think you guys would come. I mean, I know my father invited you and all but…" She said pressing her lips together firmly

"Well we know how you probably need to be around people that care about you and stuff." said Fred looking down at his shoes. She simply sighed and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Speaking of which, why aren't any of your other friends here?" asked George looking around, his eyes narrowed as he noticed the interior of her house. It was nothing as how she had described it. Helen felt herself freeze.

"Oh, well this is something more personal, I don't want anyone to see me or my family like this." She said sniffling, she put her hand over mouth while Fred scrutinized the apartment.

"You don't want them to see you…or see where you live?" Fred asked looking at her straight in her eyes. She didn't dare waver.

"I didn't want them to see me, or where I live." She said honestly. She sighed profoundly. "I've just always felt like no one would accept me or even give me a shot if they knew the truth." She said, forcing tears to form on her eyes and put her hand on her chest.

"That's not true." said Fred looking into her eyes. She then looked down.

"Maybe for those Slytherine friends of yours but real friends shouldn't care." George said looking at her.

She pulled out of Fred's embrace and shook her head at the two. "You don't understand, I'd be ridiculed, do you not see how poor I am?" She spat, unconsciously saying it harshly and scrunching up her nose. She then realized the face she was making and sighed. "My sister died because we were poor. Other people in this neighborhood have also died because no one can afford to go to the doctor."

The boys just exchanged a look. They didn't know what it was like to be in her situation, they were poor but not this bad, and they also weren't in Slytherine constantly surrounded by snobby purebloods that only cared about ridiculing anyone and anything that were lower than them.

George went up to Helen, who had tears falling down her cheeks, and put an arm around her. "It's okay, I bet it's hard and you're going through a lot." He said softly. She wiped away the tears from her eyes softly and looked up at George through her lashes.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" George hesitated and looked over at Fred who had his brows knitted together.

"Sure." George said shrugging his shoulders. Helen resisted the urge from smiling satisfactory and instead focused her attention on Fred, her violet eyes meeting his hazel ones.

He stared back at her, his eyes searching hers, uncertain of what was for the best. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said firmly. She then let herself smile at them.

"Thank you, both of you. You don't know how much this means to me." She said firmly.

"I still don't think it's right to hide the truth." Fred said crossing his arms at her. Helen simply pursed her lips, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"There's always going to be something about someone you don't know. Everyone has a secret." She said her head tipped upwards. She sighed and looked at both of them. "Now come with me to the living room, I don't like seeing everyone being depressed by myself." They just nodded their heads at her and walked with her to the casket but they stood slightly off.

There Helen traced the simple design of the casket. She clenched her first once she thought of the money they had been saving up to pay the roof was going to be spent for the hospital bills and the funeral. They should have just spent it on Juliet beforehand; they could have prevented her death. She sighed, as she looked at the picture of Juliet on top of her casket.

Juliet was four and at the time wasn't bedridden when the picture was taken. She looked more fair than pale and was grinning. Her eyes looked bluer than violet back then and were half closed in happiness. She was also nowhere near as skinny as she was when Helen last saw her, she still had a bit of baby fat, not enough to be chubby but enough to have a round face.

A warm stinging tear fell down Helen's right cheek and more threatened to come down, blurring her vision.

"I promise this won't ever happen to anyone else I care about." she whispered quietly to herself, her eyes lowered. No mudblood or lack of money would ever be the reason for another person's death, she thought tracing her finger on the picture frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Sorry for the shortness but this is where the background story ends. Next chapter and on will be when the story plot is going to take place. I urge you to continue reading.

**Review**, please and thank you.


End file.
